Mykew Gregorovitch
Gregorovitch was a well-known and famous wandmaker. He is described as having "pure, white hair and a thick bushy beard". Biography During the course of his career as a wand maker, Gregorovitch became an expert in wand lore, and supplied many witches and wizards in European countries with reliable wands. Ollivander, easily the most famous wandmaker in Britain, however wasn't fond of Gregorovitch's work (this however meant little as Ollivander was not fond of anyone's work in wands but his own). At some point many years ago, Gregorovitch somehow came into the possession of the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly Hallows and the most powerful wand in existence, and upon realizing its true nature, began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. Gregorovitch, somewhat foolish by nature and hoping it would improve business, started a rumour about him possessing a wand and his efforts to replicate its properties. The result occurred one night when Gregorovitch heard someone break into his workshop. He promptly ran inside, and saw an unknown blond-haired young man had taken the wand, and who then promptly shot a Stunning Spell at Gregorovitch (allowing the man to gain mastership of the wand) before leaping out the window. Gregorovitch never found out who stole the wand. Despite the loss of the Elder Wand, Gregorovitch continued his work, and many years later retired, with one of his last wands being sold to Viktor Krum. Lord Voldemort, who sought a way to bypass the unique nature of his and Harry Potter's wands, interrogated and tortured Ollivander (who had been a prisoner of the Death Eaters for some time) for information. Eventually Ollivander revealed he had heard of the rumour of Gregorovitch possessing the wand. Intrigued, Voldemort resolved to track the wand down and gain possession of it, not only to use it to defeat Harry, but possess the most powerful wand in the world. Over the course of the next few months, Voldemort hunted Gregorovitch down, murdering a German Muggle family Gregorovitch lived with at one point. Voldemort inevitably found Gregorovitch, keeping him from escaping by using Levicorpus and a Full Body-Bind Curse. Voldemort demanded he give him the wand, but Gregorovitch said it was stolen from him many years ago. Enraged to have exhausted months of effort to find Gregorovitch and to find out he wasn't any closer to the wand, Voldemort believed he was lying, and as such performed Legilimency to confirm it. During his search through Gregorovitch's memories, Voldemort found the memory the incident when he lost the wand. Finishing his search of Gregorovitch's mind, Voldemort immediately demanded to know who the thief was, but when Gregorovitch admitted he never found out, Voldemort, recognising he had all the information he required, ignored Gregorovitch's pleas for mercy and struck him with a Killing Curse, causing him to die. Gregorovitch's death was witnessed by Harry through his unique link to Voldemort's mind. It later turned out that the thief was, in fact, Albus Dumbledore's (then) close friend and infamous dark wizard; a young Gellert Grindelwald. Behind the scenes *Actor Rade Serbedzija will most likely portray Gregorovitch in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows film adaptations. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' fr:Gregorovitch ru:Грегорович Category:1997 deaths Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Elder Wand masters Category:Elder Wand owners Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Males Gregorovitch Category:Second War casualties Category:Wand Makers Category:Wizards